


it comes together

by SaraJaye



Category: Doug (Cartoon)
Genre: Ferris Wheels, M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Slash, Psuedo-dates, he wanted to sit and hold hands on the fucking ferris wheel, just make out with him, like seriously obsessed, roger was gay gay gay for doug, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years later, Roger finally gets to sit next to Doug on the ferris wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it comes together

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the fucking graduation episode and this poured out of me. It’s unedited and unpolished but fuck it it was fun.

There was a time where going to the tri-county fair alone would have scared him senseless. He still didn't like it, even if he knew Bluffington better now it wasn't the same without Patti and Skeeter. Poor Skeet and his whole family, getting the flu that very weekend, and Patti'd been looking forward to seeing her grandmother but still down about missing the fair.

He'd have to bring them back something.

"Hey, Funnie!"

 _Oh._ Of course he wouldn't be alone, he hadn't been alone since he moved here and gained a pointy-haired stalker. A frenemy who pelted him with spitballs one minute and helped him out the next.

He'd never understand Roger Klotz if they lived to be a hundred.

"Where's your gang?"

"Vacation, homework, grounded, the usual." Roger grinned, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "Looks like it's you and me again, Funnie!"

Doug shrugged. _Could be worse._

"Sure, why not?"

It wasn't the first time he'd had fun with Roger, of course, so he wasn't surprised. They challenged each other at every game they could get their hands on, Doug ended up with the most tickets. He split them with Roger, who traded him a watercolor set for a switchblade comb later on.

It wasn't quite the same as winning a teddy bear or a bracelet for Patti (or more realistically, her winning a hat or a t-shirt for him) but he wasn't about to turn down free art supplies.

"The ferris wheel," Roger said once it started getting darker. "We almost had ourselves a date on that thing, but you had to hold out for Patti!" Doug blushed a little.

"Well..."

"Which I totally get, she's no Beebe Bluff, but some guys like a girl who can run circles around him!"

"It's not like that," Doug laughed. "So what, did you want to ride or something?"

"You bet. And this time we're sitting together." Roger dragged him to a seat before he could say anything.

When the fireworks went off, they were still holding hands, and Doug didn't see any reason to let go. Roger was smiling-not his usual nasty smirk, but a real smile. And was it his imagination, or...was he _blushing_?

"D-don't get the wrong idea or anything, Funnie. I felt sorry for you." And in an instant, the last few years made sense and Doug understood Roger Klotz more than he'd thought.

_You always hurt the ones you love, huh._

"Whatever you say, Roger."


End file.
